bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 6
A Night In The Town Sunday; August 2, 2009 "Six more days to go", I told myself as I left the mess hall after peeling more onions. I then took out a paper towel from my back pocket and wiped my eyes dry. I then started making my way to my cabin to meet up with Blade. I was suppose to meet her there so we could hang out again. I got to my cabin just to see Blade there waiting for me. "Hey Blade", I greeted her. "I decided that I should probably bring you along with me to town", she said without even saying hi. "Nice to see you too", I said. "You wanted to know what my proposal was yesterday. Well, I decided that I'm going to ask you right now: will you be my smuggling partner?" I was shocked that she would ask me that. We've only known each other for two days and already she wants me to be her partner in crime. "Sure, as long as I get some of the goods and money as payment", I told her. "Hell yeah, you get payment", she tells me. "So what's the deal tonight? Going to town to buy some supplies?" I asked her. "No, we're going to steal", she declared. We then started walking down the dirt road. "So, stealing? I'm not much of a thief. I only stole cars, but nothing in terms of food or drugs", I confessed. "It's nothing much. You just got to be careful of what you steal and where you steal it from", she stated. "What?" I was confused about what she just said. "Don't steal big stuff like hams and chickens, watch for cameras and reflective mirrors....and always make sure what you steal isn't something that would go bad", she said. "Like milk and ice cream?" I asked her. "Like milk and ice cream", she repeated. After a while of walking, we made it to the shooting range. "Why are we here?" I ask. "We're just cutting by. The dirt road ends here, but there's a trail further back that we can use to get out of Camp Greenwood", she tells me. "Hiking trail?" I asked her. "More like abandoned railroad tracks", she says. "Won't Mr. Peters spot us?" I asked. "He's busy either playing kiss-ass to the cooks for some good food or polishing his guns to even overhear a couple of teens talk about getting out", she answered. We cut through the trees and again, I somehow managed to trip over some more roots like yesterday. "Damn it", I said outloud. After maybe half a mile of walking, we got to what seems to be some rails. "Now why would there be railroad tracks near the Everglades? Did the Cartel used trains to smuggle in their drugs?" I asked her. "I don't know for sure about that. All I know is that it was here way before the camp was", she tells me. We followed the railway through the swamps. "So, tell me more about this search of yours for this body. How long have you been looking?" I ask her. "Years", she answered. "And don't you think that Bryon would have dumped the body in the swamp if he did kill her?" I asked. "I'm sure he didn't. I bet he keeps it somewhere in his camp like a sadistic trophy of some sort", she says. "But do you have any kind of evidence about it?" I asked her. "No", she replied. "Well okay then", I said. Just out of the blue, Blade shouts, "CLAYTON, STOP!!!!" I stopped and looked in front of me to see that there was a big-ass aligator in front of me. I quickly backed away from it and sarcastically said, "Oh no, a dinosaur. Really? Where's Regina? I want to tell her to take her crap back to Dino Crisis". We then circled around the gator and then started running. After a while of running, we looked back to see that the gator wasn't chasing us, thank God. "I hate that gator", Blade states outloud. I looked at her with curiousity about what she said. "That same gator waits for me there almost everytime I go on my runs", she tells me. "Wow. Maybe he has a crush on you", I joked. "Oh, God no. Don't even put that image in my head", she said. We then continued down the railroad tracks until we came across a fence. From the looks of it, an electrical fence. "An electric fence?" I asked. "Yup", Blade replied. "Great, once I return to Bullworth I'm calling Steven Spielberg to cast me a role in Jurassic Park IV. I deserve it after all the dinosaurs that I dealt with in my life", I joked. "You only dealt with one and it wasn't really a dinosaur", she replied. "It's enough", I kept joking. I then went up to the fence and examined it. "It's Bryon's way of making sure no one gets out of Camp Greenwood. But luckily, it sometimes doesn't work", she states. I then went up to the fence and then grabbed it. It wasn't on luckily, but that didn't stop me from having fun. "The power's off", I said right before I pretended that I was being electrocuted. I screamed and shook myself just to scare her. But when I turned around, she said, "Nice try. I've seen that movie too". I let go of the fence and then she pointed me to a hole in the fence, large enough for us to crawl through. We went through the hole and then continued following the tracks until we got to a rail yard. We then quickly got out of the train yard and were soon in the town of Greenwood. I have to admit: Greenwood is a very nice town. Nicer than Bullworth. But you shouldn't always judge a town by the looks. A town may seem nice by looks, but it's the people that makes a town rotten to the core. While we were walking down the sidewalk, I couldn't help but notice the stares of the people that we walked by. I guess I didn't seem anything like someone from Florida. That, or they couldn't get over the goth that I was with. "So, what place are we going to hit? A 24/7 or a Yum-Yum Market?" I asked her. "Yum-Yum Market is too small to rob, unless you plan on knocking out the clerk. No, we'll hit the 24/7 and along the way stop at a bar. I got a guy who will give us some other goods". "Like booze and weed?" I asked her. "Booze and weed", she answered. "If you don't mind, I would like a few sticks and some matches as well once we're done", I told her. "It's a done deal once we get to my shed", she tells me. After a while of walking, we got to the 24/7 convenience store. We entered the store and then went to the furthest aisle. "Stand still", Blade instructed. She then started all sorts of food under my shirt. "Man, does this feel weird?" I stated. "You do this all the time?" I then asked her. "Pretty much, only I do it alone. I've always wanted a partner so I could get twice the stuff I normally get", she claimed. "Really? You were doing fine even before you even asked me to join", I told her. "It's still good to have extra hands to help me smuggle in items for the campers", she says. "Why do this? Why do it for the campers?" I asked her. "Would you survive a month without good food or drugs and alcohol?" she asks me. "Definitely no", I told her. After she stuffed my shirt in, she then stuffed her shirt with some food as well. "Now, how are we getting out of here?" I asked her. "We make a run for it", she suggested. "Seriously?" I asked her. "No, we go out the back. This way", she said. I then followed Blade out the back door. Just when we exit the door, she pulled out a grocery bag out from under a dumpster and she dumped the food from her shirt. "Empty your shirt out", she then orders me. I then dumped out all the front from my shirt into the bag. I didn't exactly noticed the food we stole until I looked into the bag. "Candy. Lots of candy. Good old candy", I remarked. Just then, the back door bursted open and the clerk was staring right at us. "You two punks are in alot of trouble", he says as he approaches us. We both turned and mad a mad-dash out of the area. Usually, I never steal from stores and usually I find outrunning people to be more of a chore. But today I found it to be pretty fun. I was laughing and smiling as I ran alongside Blade. Sure enough, Blade was enjoying the run too. After a while, we stopped to catch our breath. "Man, my heart is pounding. It feels good to break the law sometimes", I stated outloud. "The adrenaline is such a wonderful thing. I love it when it pumps into my hearts", Blade says. "So, what's next", I ask her. "The bar on Main Street", she says. I then followed her to Main Street. Along the way to the bar, a couple of kids probably around my age noticed us. They then started trailing us. "I expect a fight coming up", I told her. "Why don't you deal with them when we get to the bar?" she offered. "My pleasure", I told her. After five minutes of walking, we turned into a back alley. "Here we are. Now deal with them punks", she said. She then entered the door while I turned around and faced my opponents. I count three guys in the group. This shouldn't be too hard. "Sup, boys. What are guys like you doing on a nice evening like this?" I retorted. "Shut it. We want that bag of goods that your bitch friend has", the leader of the group says. "I think you guys are asking too much when you say that you want to take our bag", I warned them. The three guys then pulled out switchblades and then said, "Try and stop us". I held my hands up in surrender, giving them the benefit of the doubt. But just when he slowly approached me, I kicked the knife out of his hand and then threw the first punch at his face. He swinged at me, but I quickly dodged it and then leg-sweeped him. Just as he fell to the ground, the other two charged at me. I grabbed the closest one and then shoved him into the other guy. "You pricks don't stand a chance against someone who grew up on the mean streets of Carcer City and who attended school in the mean halls of Bullworth Academy", I said proudly. "He's from Bullworth. Gut his ass", the leader said as he got back on his feet. I then did a roundhouse kick and it totally knocked him out. One of the other two guys tackled me to the ground and then tried to stab me in the shoulder, but I blocked his arm from coming down any further. I was about to kick him off of me when Blade came out of the door and then kicked the guy in the head. I got back on my feet and then watched Blade beat the shit out of the guy. I quickly picked up the leader's blade and turned to the other guy. "Want to make my day? I swear it won't hurt too badly", I threatened. But instead of charging me, he made a 180 and then ran away screaming. Wimp. The other guy and the leader got up from the ground and then started running away. "And don't come back anytime soon", I shouted. "I see that you needed help afterall", Blade said. "I could've handled it", I told her. "I know, I just wanted to join", she then admit. "Did you get all the items on your list?" I asked her. "Yes, now let's get out of here before the cops come. They might be on their way after stealing from that store", she said. We quickly got out of the alley and made a run for it back to the train yard. But right before we even got there, one patrol car stopped right in front of us. "Hold it, you delinquents", the cop said right as he got out of his car. Without even thinking, I shoved the cop onto the ground and then kicked him hard enough in the head to knock him out. From the expression on her face, she was surprised that I would even assualt a police officer. "Let's go before we're busted and send to juvie", I reminded her. We then continue running. We didn't stop. The sirens were getting louder. They were catching up with us. Finally, we made it to the train yard. "Quick, in there", Blade pointed to a box car. We climbed up into the box car and then closed the door. I tried to find something to lock the door with, but there was nothing. Blade grabbed my shoulder and then dragged me into a crate. She then pulled the top over us and didn't let go, probably to get the cops to think that it's nailed down or something. After a while of waiting, the door to the box car opened and we could hear the cop looking around for us. "Come on out. I won't hurt you", he said as he walked around. I took a peek out of a hole on the side of the crate and could see that the cop was right next to us. "Please don't find us. Please don't find us", I thought inside my head. After five minutes of looking for us inside the car, another cop came into the car and asked, "Are they in there?" "I think they outran us", the first cop said. "I swear when I find the boy who kicked me in the head, I'm going to smach my revolver over his head faster than he can say 'police brutality'", the second cop said. They both left and left the door open. "What do we do?" I ask Blade. "Our best bet is to wait it out till they're gone", she suggested. "I have better idea. I'll go out and cause a diverson or two to get them to go to a specific spot. Then we make a run down the old railroad tracks. I'm sure the cops won't follow us into the woods", I stated. "Okay, now how are you going to distract them?" Blade asks me. "I'll just have to throw some rocks in one direction and run in the other. I use to do it all the time back in Carcer City", I told her. Just when I was about to push the lid off the crate, Blade says, "Good luck and be careful". "Roger that", I said. I pushed the lid off and jumped out the crate. I exit the box car and then looked both sides to see where the cops were. I then looked in front of me and saw in a parked car in a parking lot. If I could hit the car with a rock, I could probably set off the car alarm and that would be our chance to get away. I picked up a few big rocks off the ground and then climbed back into the box car. I aimmed at the car and then tossed one of the rocks at it. The rock hit the car's windshield and the alarm started to go off. "Don't need these then", I said as I tossed the other rocks back on the ground. I hid back in the box car and saw the cops run by as they approached the beeping car. "Blade, now is our time", I said. She got out of the crate and then we both got out of the box car and started to make a run for it into the woods. "We did it. We made it", I said while catching my breath. "Yeah. Now let's get this stuff back to the shed", she suggested. We then started walking back down the abandoned railroad tracks. When we got to the electric fence, I couldn't help myself with what I had to say. "You know, this reminds me of The Hunger Games. We're going out the area that we're suppose to stay in at all times just to get food. Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne going into the forbidden woods outside District 12 to get food. We're going out Camp Greenwood to the town of Greenwood to get food that us teenagers would rather eat. Plus, there's electrical fences involved". "You like to read?" Blades asks me. "Love to read. I'll read about anything to past the time. Even a ''National Lampoon ''magazine from the 70s", I told her. "Whatever happened to the magazines that your dad collected by the way? You never said what happened", she said. "My mom sold them just for money to pay for drugs. Same with his blue Stallion that he love to drive and all of his movies", I told her. We went through the hole in the fence right before Blade said, "I'm guessing you we're close to your mom after your dad died, right?" "I never was at all. Not even before she hit the crack", I told her. "Now how is it that you yourself haven't been affected from a broken home?" she asks me. I paused and thought about what she just said to me. Haven't been affected? I had to pretty much fend for myself while all my fake mom did was get high on every drug under the sun. I had to make my own money because she wouldn't lend me some. I had to buy groceries whenever she was unconscious on the couch. I wouldn't say that I wasn't affected. From ages 11 to 15, I pretty much had to be an adult. And even though I'm not living with her anymore (mainly because she's dead now) and now living on campus back at Bullworth, I still feel like an adult sometimes all because of her neglect. Even around my friends, I feel more like an adult. Mainly because I'm sure they never had to go through what I had been through. But then again, I don't exactly know what kind of shit Greg Ryder or Brian Davidson went through. Neither do I know what Michael Diaz or Charles Caldwell went through. I never had the chance to ask them about their pasts, mainly because I know it hurts them to even talk about it. "I must have hit a sensitive spot. Sorry", Blade apologized. "Don't worry about it. Why don't we just go head and hide the stuff already?" I suggested. We walked all the way down the railroad tracks, right even past where the shooting range was. We kept going and eventually found about three flatbed cars and another box car. This place was probably also the site for a logging camp, I thought. It would probably explain the flatbed cars. Still, we kept running till the tracks end at a buffer....right by Blade's shed and dock. Weird, I didn't even see that yesterday when we hung out. After putting away the items, we went through the woods back to camp. "Thanks for going with me to town. You're very useful", Blades tells me. "That's probably why the government is using me right now", I joked. "When I got on another run, I'll bring you with me", she said before she gave me my reward: matches, weed and a few sodas. "Thank you, Susie 'Blade' Chase", I the said proudly. "Don't mention it", she said before she walked away. "HEY", I shouted before she could leave my sight. She turned around and asked, "What?" "Do you always accept money?" I asked her. I'm sure not everyone has money on them here. "Money and favors. And by favors, I mean any kind of favor", she tells me. I waved her bye and then started making my way back to my cabin. I had to hide this stuff before someone sees it. Category:Blog posts